Pumps are used in many industries to convey fluid from one location to another. For example, in the coating industry, spray nozzles connected to pumps apply various solutions to products. Generally, if more than one type of solution is to be applied to a product, separate pumps are normally provided, each with its own separate drive motor, controls, and cabinet or cart. This prior art system with dual components is expensive and utilizes valuable floor space in the coating room.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of an improved pump assembly using a single motor with multiple pumps.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pump assembly for a coating room which mounts on a wall so as to increase usable floor space.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for changing a pump assembly from a first pump to a second pump, both utilizing a single motor.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pump assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.